Guerrière
by clarisse1234
Summary: Une guerre. Tout le monde en entend parlé. Celle où les Volturis veulent tuer la bête la plus puissante du monde, ça personne n'était au courant. Pourtant elle est bien là, dans la forêt entrain d'épier le moment où attaquer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

Iris

Tout allait très bien pour moi. Quand je sentis quelqu'un me percuter le bras. Je gémis de douleur et je regardai mon bras qui était intacte. Non! Pas lui!

Merde! Pensa-t-il. Je suis blesser et je vais me transf...

Je ne l'entendais plus. Je courus partout dans la forêt, mon cœur battait en entendant ses cris de douleur. Quand je le trouvai, il était avec un être froid. Elle se retournai vers moi et me sourit. Elle tenait son bras qui était en sang et il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Pas besoin d'être transformer, pour savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire: Au revoir. Je grognai pour qu'elle recule mais elle fit la chose la plus dur que je n'ais jamais vu de ma vie. Elle lui tordit le bras et il cria. Sa y es! Elle est morte! Je bondis sur elle et je lui arrachai la tête, les bras et les jambes. Je me tournai vers lui et je me retransformai. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui et je commençai à pleurer.

-Ça va aller, dis-je en essayant de me retenir. Je vais chercher Carlisle.

-Non, dit-il en me retenant. Il est trop tard maintenant.

-Ne dit pas ça, dis-je en éclatant en sanglot. Comment on a fait pour que ça arrive?...

Chapitre1-Iris

Oh mon dieu! J'ai des pattes! Quatre pattes pour être plus précise.

Iris c'est bien ça? dit une voix.

Oh mon dieu! Est-ce que ça venait de ma tête?! Je regardai autour de moi et je vus la chose la plus effrayante de ma vie. Un géant loup noir. Je reculai et sans m'en rendre compte je grognai sur lui.

N'est pas peur, dit-il en sortant de derrière les arbres. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je m'appelle Sam.

Bon sang! Le loup à un nom!

Nous ne somme pas de simple loup, dit-il en s'assoyant face à moi. Nous somme des modificateurs et nous somme plusieurs.

Mais quoi il parle?

Je peux t'aider à te retransformer en humain, si tu le veux. Tu dois juste te visualiser humaine et ensuite ça devrait fonctionner après quelques essaies.

Je ne croyais pas que ce pourrait être aussi facile.

Ne fait pas ça, dit-il en se levant.

Trop tard, j'étais déjà partit. Je courais le plus rapidement possible quand j'entendis un hurlement de loup. Je regardai derrière moi et je ne le vit pas. Je me retournai vers l'avant mais c'était trop tard, je fronçai tête première dans un arbre. Je fis un petit bruit de douleur et j'entendis des branches craquer autour de moi. Je répartis à courir quand j'arrivai sur clairière. Je m'arrêta et je regardai partout. En quelques secondes, je me fis entourer d'une dizaine de loups. D'après moi, ils allaient me faire ma fête. J'avais l'impression d'entendre des millions de penser. Je grognai pour leur dire de reculer mais j'avais l'impression que personne ne m'écoutait.

Je les regardai un après l'autre et je m'arrêtai devant un. Mon coeur battait à toute vitesse et j'avais l'estomac noué. Je n'arrivais pas a trouver ses pensées mais je ne m'y attardai pas longtemps.

Laissez-moi tranquille! M'efforçais-je de dire. Je ne vous ais rien fait!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit une voix. On ne te fera pas de mal.

Bon sang. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Je vis un espace entre deux loups et je saisis l'occasion. Je courus et je passai entre les loups. La poursuite commença, je ne crois pas que j'étais la plus rapide d'entre eux puisqu'il y en a qui me rattrapa assez facilement. Quand j'allais me faire attraper, ils arrêtèrent de courir et me laissèrent partir. Je courus, courus et courus jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la maison. La voiture de ma mère n'était pas là. Je m'assis et je me visionnai.


	2. Chapter 2

Iris-Chapitre2

Le jour d'après, je me réveillai avec quelque chose en plus. Oh mon dieu! J'ai des seins! Ce fut un choque de voir que mes soutiens-gorges ne me faisaient plus. Je me levai et allai me trouver un chandail assez grand pour ma nouvelle poitrine. Je sortis de ma chambre et j'allai dans la cuisine en me rendant compte que je mourais de faim. Je mangeai en tout quatre toast, une orange, une pomme, deux bols de céréale et trois verres de jus.

-Iris? Dit ma mère en entrant dans la cuisine. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passer bon sang?

Je me retournai vers elle et elle se figea.

-Dit-moi que tu n'es pas aller te faire les seins, dit-elle en s'avançant vers moi.

-Non, c'est...

Je baissai les yeux vers ma poitrine et relevai vers ma mère.

-Ça a dût pousser durant la nuit, dis-je en allant mettre ma vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle.

-D'accord, dit-elle en allant ouvrir le frigo.

-C'est drôle, dis-je en me redressant. Mais je n'ais pas du tout l'impression que tu me crois.

-Je te crois, dit-elle en fouillant dans le frigo.

-Ouais, on va dire, dis-je en sortant de la cuisine.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte quand j'entendis ma mère se mettre derrière moi.

-Tu vas où?

-Me refaire les fesses, dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

Je sortis et refermai la porte derrière moi. Je regardai autour de moi et je me figeai en me sentant observer. Ils étaient là. Je le savais, alors je rentrai dans la maison. Je bloqua la porte et je courus vers ma chambre.

-Tout va bien? Demanda ma mère.

-Oui je... Je veux juste... Prendre quelque chose à mettre, dis-je en montant les escaliers.

J'allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre et j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. J'allai regarder par la fenêtre et je vis un homme. Il ne portait pas de chandail et avait un tatoo sur l'épaule. La porte s'ouvrit et je le vis sourire à ma mère. Il entra dans la maison et je le perdu de vue. J'entendis les pas de ma mère se diriger vers ma chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle.

-Il y a un jeune à la porte pour toi, dit-elle me faisant les yeux ronds. Tu le connais?

-Ouais, dis-je en allant me prendre une veste. Je sors. Je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir.

Je sortis de ma chambre et quand je vis l'homme, mon cœur s'arrêta. Je descendis les escaliers et il me souria.

-Ne dit rien tant qu'on ne sera pas dehors, dis-je en le contournant.

On sortit de la maison et il ferma la porte.

-Ça n'a pas été très compliqué te retrouver, dit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Vous êtes tous venu? Demandais-je en le regardant.

-Oui, dit-il en regardant la forêt.

-Et c'est toi Sam, pas vrai? Dis-je mettant ma veste.

-Ouais.

-Je veux pas aller dans la forêt, dis-je en m'arrêtant à un mètre des premiers arbres.

-Désolé mais tu n'as pas le choix, dit-il en me prenant comme un sac de patate.

Il m'entraina dans la forêt et me lâcha.

-Tu aurais pu, je ne sais pas moi, me tirer par le bras au moins, dis-je en arrangeant mes vêtements qui étaient de travers.

-Désolé, c'était plus évident dans ma tête, dit-il en s'accotant à un arbre.

-Alors, dis-je en arrangeant un peu mes cheveux. Où sont les autres?

Il regarda autour de lui.

-Emmenez-vous les gars, dit-il.

Des personnes sortirent de partout et m'entourèrent. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant qu'il n'y avait que des hommes. Je dus reculer en en voyant un qui s'approchait un peu trop.

-Les gars, je vous présente notre nouvelle louve...

-Iris, dis-je en voyant qu'il attendait que je le dise.

-Vous vous présenterez plus tard les gars parce que ce sera trop long, dit Sam en se redressant. On va chez moi. Tu veux te transformer ou tu préfère attendre plus tard? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Je... Crois, que je vais attendre, dis-je en jouant après mes doigts.

-D'accord, Jake, dit-il en se tournant vers sa droite. Tu vas rester avec elle.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

-On y va, dit Sam en allant se mettre derrière un arbre.

J'allai lui dire que j'aurais préférer marcher avec lui mais ce Jake me retient.

-Tu ne devrais pas aller le voir, dit-il en me relâchant. Ils se déshabillent.

-Pourquoi? Dis-je un peu étonner de se qu'il venait de dire.

-Tu n'as pas remarquer quand tu t'étais retransformer en humaine que... Tu n'avais plus de vêtement? Dit-il tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Tu sais, c'est peut-être un truc paranormal mais, nos vêtements ne réapparaissent pas comme par magie, ils se déchirent pendant la transformation si on ne les enlève pas avant.

-Ah bon, tu es loups depuis longtemps?

-Depuis quelque mois, dit-il en commençant à marcher.

-Et est-ce que ça a changer quelque chose à ton point de vue de l'avenir? Demandais-je.

-Quoi? Dit-il en plissant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard? Corrigeais-je.

-Euh... Je voudrais ouvrir un garage.

-Tu t'y connais en voiture?

-Ouais, quand même bien, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Toi, t'as un but dans la vie?

-Non, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire, mais, je sais que je veux des enfants, dis-je en souriant à cette idée.

-Tu pense déjà à avoir des enfants? Dit-il étonner. C'est rares qu'on voit ça de nos jours.

-C'est sûre que je n'en veux pas maintenant mais, peut-être quand je vais être dans la vingtaine.

-Pourquoi?

-Quoi?

-Ben, pourquoi tu pense tant à avoir des enfants?

-Parce que, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je me suis toujours vu avec un bébé dans les mains, un petit garçon, qui me ressemble et qui me reconnaît de nature. Qui me fait confiance et qui comptera sur moi.

Il arrêta de marcher et je me retournai vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je en le rejoignant.

-Rien, dit-il en recommençant à marcher. On y va.

On arriva chez Sam après quelques minutes et on entra dans la maison. Tout les autres gars étaient déjà là et Jake alla prendre un muffin qui était sur la table.

-Tu as faim? Demanda ce dernier avant de prendre une bouchée.

-Non merci, c'est normal que j'ai manger comme... Comme un homme ce matin? Demandais-je en allant m'asseoir à la table.

-Ouais, c'est toujours comme ça, dit-il en s'assoyant à côté de moi. Mais tu vas finir par t'y faire.

Quelque chose me passa par la tête.

-C'est pour ça que vous...

J'hésitai.

-Vas-y, tu peux poser ta question, dit-il.

-Euh... C'est pour ça que vous ça que tu... Que vous êtes super musclé, dis-je en me prenant finalement un muffin.

-Ouais, c'est pour ça, dit-il en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu souris? Demandais-je en plissant les yeux.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête, dit-il en souriant encore plus.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Tient donc Jake, tu ne sors plus avec Bella?

Deux gars s'assirent en face de nous.

-C'est qui Bella? Demandais-je en regardant Jake.

-C'est personne d'importante, dit Jake en baissant la tête.

-Non sérieux, dis-je en regardant ses amis. C'est qui?

-C'est la fille pour qui Jake craquait, mais elle sort avec un vampire, dit l'un des mecs.

-Quoi?! Hurlais-je en me levant. Un vampire?!

-Ça suffit, dit Sam en m'entrainant un peu plus. Maintenant c'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle.

Il m'entraina dans le salon et me fis m'asseoir sur un divan. Il sortis quelques instant du salon et revint avec une femme.

-Iris, je te présente ma femme Emily, dit-il en s'assoyant en face de moi. Ça te dérange pas si elle reste avec nous pendant que je t'explique?

-Non c'est correct, dis-je. C'est quoi cette histoire de vampire?

-J'ai oublier de te dire que... Le but numéro un des modificateurs, c'est de protéger notre tribut des vampires. Ce sont des...

-Je sais c'est quoi des vampires, dis-je en lui coupant la parole.

-D'accord, en présence de vampire, tu vas sûrement sentir une odeur dégoûtante, il faut faire attention car certains vampires on... Des pouvoirs, dit-il en s'appuyant au dossier du divan.

-Comment ça des pouvoirs?

-Ben, il y en a un qui sait lire dans les pensées, une autre qui voit l'avenir...

-C'est moi ou il a l'air de bien les connaître? Demandais-je en regardant Emily.

-Oui, il y en a qui vive à Forks, dit-elle.

-Forks? Répétais-je. C'est pas la ville juste à côté?

-Exact, sauf qu'on a fait un pacte avec eux, ils ne viendront pas nous emmerder, mais il faut quand même se méfier. Sinon...

Il regarda Emily comme s'il avait besoin de son aide pour me dire quelque chose.

-Je m'en occupe, dit-elle en posant la main sur l'épaule de Sam.

Sam se leva et sortit du salon. Emily prit sa place et croisa les jambes.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Dis-je en me redressant.

-Sam veut que je t'en parle parce que c'est un truc de femme, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi.

Wow! Je venais de remarquer les cicatrices qu'elle avait sur le visage. Je me forçai à la regarder dans les yeux pour ne pas paraître impoli.

-Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ben, écoute, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins parce que je ne saurais même pas comment faire. En te transformant pour la première fois, tu es devenu stérile, dit-elle avec un regard de compassion.

-Je suis quoi?

-Stérile, répéta-t-elle avec beaucoup de difficulté. Tu ne peux plus avoir d'enfant.

J'arrêtai de bouger. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux en attendant qu'elle me dise que c'était une blague mais en voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, j'éclatai en sanglot.

-Toute ma vie, j'ai toujours rêver d'avoir ma famille, dis-je en posant ma tête dans mes mains. Pourquoi moi?

-Je suis désolé, dit-elle en se levant. Je vais te laisser, tu veux sûrement ne pas être déranger.

Je ne dis rien et elle sortis du salon. Je me laissai complètement tomber sur le divan et je pleurai, pleurai et pleurai. J'avais l'impression de m'être fait poignarder dans le dos. Je touchai mon ventre.

-Ça va? Demanda quelqu'un.

Je levai les yeux vers la porte et je vis Jake. Je ne dis rien et il referma la porte derrière lui. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Merci, dis-je en me redressant pour lui laisser plus de place.

-De quoi?

-De ne pas me l'avoir dit avant, dis-je en le regardant. Ça m'aurait fait plus de mal.

-C'est rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je séchai mes larmes et j'enfouis mes mains dans mes poches.

-Comment en es-tu venu jusqu'à penser à ça?

Je le regardai. Il voulait vraiment savoir? En voyant qu'il était sérieux je me tournai vers lui.

-Il y a quelques années, je crois que j'avais quatorze ans, j'ai eu un rêve où j'étais enceinte. Je me regardai dans le miroir et... Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi heureuse et ensuite, je me voyais dans ma maison avec un bébé qui marchait à quatre patte vers moi. Chaque fois que je souriais, il...

J'arrêtais en sentant les larmes venir. Je pris une grande respiration et trouvai le courge de finir ma phrase.

-Il riait.

J'éclatai en sanglot et je me retournai dos à lui pour ne pas qu'il me voit. Je me levai et allai pleurer proche de la fenêtre. Je m'accotai sur le rebord de la fenêtre et je regardai dehors.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Je me dépêchai d'arrêter de pleuré et je me retournai vers lui.

-Tu n'es pas la seule fille, il y en a une autre, elle aussi était sous le choque, dit-il en se levant. Si tu veux, je peux partir.

-Non, m'empressais-je de dire.

Je fus aussi étonner que lui.

-Je ne préfère pas être seule, c'est la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

J'ouvris la porte et quand j'entrai dans la cuisine, tout le monde me regardait avec compassion comme si quelqu'un de ma famille était mort. J'allai m'asseoir à la table comme si de rien était.

-Salut, dis-je en regardant le gars qui était en face de moi. Moi c'est Iris.

-Jared, dit ce dernier. Alors, tu te sens comment?

-Je me sens bizarre, dis-je en trouvant le muffin que j'avais laisser sur la table. C'est comment être loup? Sam dit que votre but numéro un c'est de vous débarrasser des vampires mais, qu'est-ce que vous êtes puisqu'il y en a pas?

-On fait des rondes, dit-il en roulant les yeux au ciel.

-Des rondes?

-Ouais, Sam nous donne des heures de ronde durant toute la nuit. Quand tu seras prête, il va sûrement te donner des heures.

-Mais je ne veux pas de ronde, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Désolé, dit-il. Tu fais partie de la meute et tu es obliger d'écouté l'alpha.

-Mais qui a dit que je voulais entrer dans la meute? Demandais-je en prenant une bouchée de muffin.

Tout le monde se figea. C'est moi ou ces mecs entendent tout?

-C'est vrai, après tout je ne sui pas Quileute, je ne suis pas obliger d'être dans la meute, dis-je en me levant. Je vous remercie vraiment pour les informations que vous m'avez donner, mais je crois que je devrais partir.

Personne ne dit rien. Alors je sortis de la maison. Je descendis les escaliers et je commençai à marcher dans la forêt. J'arrivai sur une plage où j'allai m'asseoir sur un banc. Je regardai vers l'horizon quand je vis une bande de mec qui attira mon attention. Ils venaient d'entrer à la plage et ils riaient et parlaient super fort. Comme la bande de Sam. Ils se promenait torse nue. Je détournai le regard en voyant qu'il y en avait un qui m'avait vu. Je regardai les petites filles qui jouaient ensemble. Cela me fit repenser à ce qu'Emily m'avait dit et ça me rendait encore plus triste.

-Je peux m'asseoir?

Je me retournai vers ma droite et je vis le jeune homme qui me regardait il y a quelques secondes. Je ne répondis pas et il s'assit quand même.

-Salut, moi c'est Aaron.

Je tournai la tête et regardai ailleurs. Je n'avais pas envie de parler.

-Tu as un nom?

-Je ne veux pas être bête mais je n'ais pas envie de parler, alors à plus tard, dis-je en me levant.

Je marchai vers l'eau et m'arrêtai de justesse pour ne pas que l'eau touche à mes pieds.

-Dit-moi juste ton nom.

-Laisse-moi, dis-je en me retournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliquer dans ce que je viens de dire?

-C'est le fait que tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom, dit-il en se mettant à côté de moi.

-C'est Iris, soupirais-je en le regardant.

Il me sourit. Il avait un très bon sourire et ses grands yeux s'agrandissaient encore plus quand il souriait.

-T'es la nouvelle qui s'est fait une maison dans la forêt pas vrai? Dit-il en regardant l'eau.

-Ouais, comment tu le sais? Demandais-je.

-Tout le monde est au courant.

-Tout le monde? Wow, c'est impressionnant, dis-je en enlevant mes souliers.

Je trampai mes pieds dans l'eau et on marcha.

-Ce sont tes amis? Demandais-je en désignant la bande de mec.

-Ce sont mes frères, dit-il en regardant dans la même direction que moi. Tu veux que je te les présente?

-Euh, je ne crois pas je...

-Eh les mecs, cria-t-il en me coupant la parole. Emmenez-vous que je vous présente la nouvelle.

En l'entendant, ils se dirigèrent vers nous.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, chuchotais-je en me tournant vers lui.

-T'en fait pas, ils ne vont pas te tuer, dit-il en les regardant arriver.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant nous et je les regardai. Tous les cheveux couper jusqu'aux épaules. Il y avait des jumeaux, qui avaient l'air les plus vieux, et le plus jeune était que trop mignon.

-Bonjour, dit ce dernier en me saluant de la main.

Oh... Il est trop mignon, j'ai envie de lui donner un gros câlin.

-Salut, dis-je simplement.

-Les mecs, c'est Iris, la nouvelle de la forêt, dit-il en me désignant. Iris ce sont les jumeaux Chris et Sean.

Pour pouvoir les différencier, Chris garde ses cheveux du côtés gauches derrière son oreille pour nous montrer sa boucle d'oreille en argent et Sean a un tatoo de loup sur le bras.

-Lui c'est Will...

Will, lui, ressemble plus à une espèce de rock star. Il a les cheveux en bataille et porte des lunettes fumés.

-Et lui, c'est Noah.

Le plus petit, il était un peu moins musclé que les autres mais il avait beaucoup plus d'énergie que les autres. Ça ce voyait dans ses yeux.

-Wow, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Tu as les yeux gris au naturel?

-Ouais, dis-je un peu mal à l'aise qu'il me regarde aussi fixement.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Je déteste me faire remarquer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3

-Maggi? Criais-je en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je suis rentrer petite sœur!

Cette dernière sortit de la cuisine et elle n'était pas seule. Un homme était avec elle, et je le reconnaissais.

Maguela,

Ma mère venait de partir pour le travail et Iris était partit il y a une trentaine de minute. Je venais de déjeuner et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Rester et écouter la télé? Non, j'ai fait ça hier. Je me décidai à sortir, faire un tour en vélo. J'allai m'habiller et chercher mon vélo. Je pris les clés de la maison et je sortis avec le vélo de la maison. Je m'assis sur le siège et je partis d'un coup de pédale. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que par hasard un crétin traverse la rue sans regarder si quelqu'un allait passer. Donc, je lui fonçai dessus et je revolai à quelques mètres plus loin. J'avais l'impression d'avoir simplement foncer dans un mur. J'atterris sur l'asphalte et je relevai la tête. Aïe! J'avais mal au ventre et à la tête. Je touchai cette dernière et je vis du sang.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, dit le crétin en s'accroupissant à côté de moi. Est-ce que ça va?

-Bien sûre que non, dis-je en me redressant. C'est quoi ton problème? T'aurais pas pu regarder avant de traverser.

-Je t'ais déjà dit que je suis désolé, dit-il en m'aidant à me relever.

Je le poussai pour qu'il me lâche et j'allai prendre mon vélo qui était par terre.

-Tu veux que je t'aide? Demanda-t-il en voyant que je boitais.

-Non c'est correct, je juste rentrer chez moi, d'où je n'aurais jamais dû sortir, dis-je en montant sur mon vélo.

-T'es sûre? Demanda-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Ouais, mais fait attention les prochaines fois, bonne vie.

Je changeai de direction et j'allai partir mais en tournant les yeux, je remarquai que je l'avais blesser au bras.

-Et désolé pour ça, dis-je en désignant son bras. Tu devrais aller le désinfecter au plus vite.

-Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi? J'allai à ma voiture avant que tu me fonce dedans, dit-il en montrant sa voiture.

-Non, je ne...

-Je vais pas te violer franchement, j'ai autre chose à faire de ma vie et j'ai quand même une réputation à tenir.

-J'ai dit que ça va, dis-je en me levant.

Je fis une petite grimace de douleur à cause de ma jambe quand je remarquai un courant d'air sur ma cuisse. Mon pantalon s'était déchirer et j'avais une éraflure.

-Emmène-toi, dit-il en prenant mon vélo.

Il m'entraina à traverser la rue jusqu'à son auto. Il mit mon vélo dans le coffre de sa voiture et il m'ouvrit la porte. J'entrai du côté passager et il alla s'asseoir du côté conducteur.

-T'es une des nouvelles de la forêt? Demanda-t-il en démarrant le moteur de la voiture.

-Oui, je crois, dis-je en regardant la plaie de ma cuisse.

-Moi c'est Paul, dit-il en me jetant un coup d'oeil.

-Tu crois que je vais te dire mon nom? Demandais-je en souriant à mon intelligence.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Parce que c'est déjà un miracle que j'embarque dans la voiture d'un inconnu mais te donner mon nom? Alors là, il faut rêver.

-C'est pas comme si j'étais un vieux pépé qui allait agresser une enfant qui n'a même pas de forme, sérieusement, il faut vraiment être tarer pour faire ça à une enfant. C'est vrai! Faut au moins lui laisser le temps d'avoir des fesses!

-Je suis pas une enfant, dis-je en tournant la tête.

-Tu as quel âge?

-Pas de tes affaires.

-D'accord, soupira-t-il. C'est ici pour aller chez toi?

-Ouais.

Il tourna et on prit le petit chemin. On arriva à côté de la maison et il arrêta le moteur.

-Merci, dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

-Je peux te demander un service? Demanda-t-il en sortant de la voiture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Soupirais-je en croisant les bras.

-Ben, j'ai plus de désinfectant chez moi, je pourrais utilisé le tien? Dit-il en sortant le vélo du coffre.

-Tu es sérieux?

-Plus que jamais.

Je pris mon vélo et j'allai débloquer la porte. J'entrai avec le vélo et je le laissai entré. J'accotai mon vélo au mur.

-Je reviens, je vais chercher le désinfectant, dis-je avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Je cherchai dans les armoires et en quelque seconde je trouvai la petite bouteille à côté du rouleau de bandage. Je pris du papier avant de ressortir et je le vis dans le salon. J'allai m'asseoir à côté de lui et je lui tendu la bouteille.

-Je vois que tu es à l'aise, dis-je en déchirant un morceau de papier. Tu veux que je te le fasse?

Je pris la bouteille et mouilla le papier. Je lavai sa plaie et il se mit à genou devant moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandais-je en plissant les yeux.

-Ben, je vais laver ta plaie, dit-il en prenant un papier.

Il mouilla le papier mais il arrêta son mouvement.

-Il faudrait que... Tu mette quelque chose de plus... Plus court, dit-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

-Non, pourquoi je le ferais?

-Parce que sinon, je vais jute mouiller ton pantalon, dit-il en se levant.

-Tu es vraiment énervant, dis-je en déposant le papier mouiller.

J'essayai de me lever mais j'arrivai coller à lui. Mal l'aise. Je le regardai dans les yeux en attendant qu'il se pousse mais il ne bougea pas. Je le poussai et j'allai dans ma chambre. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et j'enlevai mon pantalon. Je me dirigeai vers la garde-robe quand je m'arrêtai devant le miroir. Il y avait des cœurs sur ma culotte. J'entrouvris la porte et je regardai pour voir si la voie était libre. Je fonçai à la chambre de ma soeur et je fermai la porte. J'allai fouiller dans le tiroir à culotte et je pris un string turquoise. J'allai prendre sa jupe dans sa garde-robe et je me changeai. Je sortis de ma chambre et je retournai au salon.

-Je ne m'attendais pas a grand vise mais là, dit-il en se grattant derrière la tête.

-Fait ce que t'as à faire et tu dégage, dis-je en allant m'asseoir.

-Sauf que, tu as pris une jupe longue, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant moi. Je vais devoir la levé.

Bingo!

-Fait ce que t'a à faire, soupirais-je en reprenant le papier mouiller.

Il leva ma jupe, un peu plus haut qu'il aurait dû mais bon. Je recommençai à nettoyer sa plaie et il nettoya ma cuisse. Je déposai le papier et je commençai à enrouler le bandage autour de son bras. Je me rendus rapidement compte qu'il me caressait la cuisse. Il leva les yeux vers moi en voyant que j'avais arrêter de bouger.

-Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je ne dis rien. J'étais figer par ses mains qui étaient encore sur moi. Il se redressa et se rapprocha de moi. Je reculai mais il continua à avancer. Il m'embrassa. Je ne bougeai pas mais il était très persuasif. Il me leva et me plaqua au mur. Je m'accrochai à son chandail et je l'embrassai à en perdre la tête. Il m'écarta les jambes et il se frotta un peu à moi.

-Je suis plus la petite fille qui a aucune forme? Chuchotais-je en reculant la tête.

Il se figea et me regarda. Cette fois, il n'a plus rien a dire. Il se contenta de se séparer de moi. Je souris en voyant que je l'avait bouché et je retournai m'asseoir.

-En passant, dis-je en me tournant vers lui. Je suis Maguela, mais tu peux m'appeler Maggi.

-Tu es une fille pas mal étrange, dit-il en venant de mettre devant moi. C'est après que je te fais du plaisir que tu me dis ton nom.

-Tu ne m'as pas...

Je m'arrêtai de parler en voyant qu'il levait ma jupe. Il prit le rouleau de bandage et commença à l'enrouler autour de ma blessure. Pendant deux secondes, je trouvai ça mignon. Mais quand il embrassa ma jambe, je ne le trouvai plus mignon, je trouvai à tomber par terre. Il leva les yeux vers moi et on se regarda pendant un moment.

-Je peux ravoir ma jambe? Demandais-je sans pouvoir détacher mes yeux des siens.

Il lâcha cette dernière et il se leva.

-Je crois que je vais y aller.

-Pourquoi? Demandais-je en me levant avec lui.

-Ben, tu m'avais d'entrer pour le désinfectant et de partir après, et c'est ça que je fais.

-Oui mais...

Je lui barrai la route en me mettant devant lui.

-Tu peux rester un peu plus longtemps, dis-je en lui souriant.

-Je voudrais me faire prendre par ta mère.

-Elle revient tard ce soir, dis-je.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et il fini par résister. Je souris et je lui proposai quelque chose à manger. Il accepta avec joie et on alla dans la cuisine. On se fit des sandwichs et je fus étonner de voir à quel point la sandwich de Paul était énorme. C'est sûrement un truc de gars. On mangeait tranquillement quand il se figea.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Merde, dit-il en se levant. Il faut que j'y aille.

-Quoi? M'exclamais-je en bondissant sur mes pieds. Pourquoi?

Il s'arrêta et ce tourna vers moi.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de te causer des problèmes, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il me donna un baiser sur la tête et au même moment quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.

-Maggi? Cria une voix.

Je me figeai et je regardai Paul. Comment le savait-il?

-Je suis rentrer petite sœur!

Je sortis de la cuisine et je m'arrêtai. Elle me sourit et son sourire s'effaça rapidement en voyant Paul.

-Sors de chez moi, sinon, j'appelle la police, ordonna-t-elle en rouvrant la porte.

Iris,

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Demandais-je en entrant dans la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici? Et... Bon sang tu t'ais blesser?!

-Calme-toi, il ne m'a rien fait, dit-elle en allant s'asseoir. Et, j'ai fait une chute en vélo. C'est pour ça que je suis dans cet état.

Je voulais dire quelque chose mais je je trouvai rien a dire. Je m'assis en face d'elle et je la regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Maggi, je suis ta sœur tu le sais ça?

-Je t'ais dit la vérité, soupira-t-elle en prenant une bouchée de sandwich.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit, c'est un homme Maggi, tu sais très bien qu'il ne veut pas seulement bavarder.

-Et alors?

-Est-ce qu'il... T'a toucher? Hésitais-je.

Elle avait répondu tellement rapidement que mon cerveau avait de la misère à ce rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas gêner de le dire.

-Oui.

-De force?

-Non.

Je n'arrivais pas a y croire. Ma petite soeur de quinze ans c'est fait toucher par un homme de la vingtaine.

-Je t'interdit de le revoir, dis-je en me levant.

-Tu as pas le droit de faire ça, répliqua-t-elle.

-Écoute-moi bien, dis-je en la menaçant du doigt. C'est soi ça ou je le dit à maman.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre4

Maguela,

La nuit était tomber et ma sœur et ma mère dormait. Étant donner l'espèce de grillage que ma mère à installer pour que les plantes poussent autour, ma soeur avait exiger que je dorme dans sa chambre de peur qu'il vienne pendant la nuit et grimpe pour venir dans ma chambre. En tout cas, je réfléchissais à ce qu'elle m'a dit et, après tout, elle a peut-être raison. Paul serait pas mal vieux pour, pouvoir s'intéresser à moi d'un bon côté. Ça me faisait de la peine. Et quand j'ai de la peine, je peux pleurer pendant des heures. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je ne pleurais pas, ce qui est très rare. J'étais assise par terre, tête lever à contempler la lune quand je vis quelque chose qui me fit sursauter. Un caillou frappa ma fenêtre. Je me redressai sur mes genoux et je regardai en bas. Paul avait la tête lever voir et sourit en me voyant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

Je me rappelai qu'il fallait ouvrir la fenêtre pour qu'il m'entende alors je le fis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Dis-je en appuyant mes mains si le bord de la fenêtre.

-Je voulais savoir comment ça allait, dit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Ben ça va très mal, alors tu peux partir maintenant, dis-je en le redressant.

J'allais fermer la fenêtre mais ce qu'il me dit me figea. Il voulait me rejoindre. Je le regardai quelque instant et je me reculai jusqu'à mon lit. En quelque seconde, je vis ses mains s'accrocher au rebord.

-Comment t'a fait ça? M'exclamais-je en le regardant se hisser.

-C'était facile, dit-il en entrant dans la chambre. Écoute, il fait qu'on parle.

Pas bon signe. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et je m'assis à côté de lui. Il regarda l'espace qu'il y avait entre nous deux et il recula un peu.

-Je... Je ne veux pas que tu me prends pour un con, dit-il sans me regarder.

-D'accord, mais je ne te prenais pas pour un con.

-C'est pas ce que je veux dire, soupira-t-il. C'est juste que, je ne veux pas te toucher...

Aïe. Ça se voit que vous ne vous êtes jamais fait dire ça. C'est ce faire planter un couteau en pleine poitrine sans même qu'il essaie de le cacher.

-D'accord? Dis-je incertaine de comment je devais réagir.

-Ne le prend pas personnel, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas belle, c'est juste que, je ne voudrais pas te faire perdre quoi que ce soit avant que tu ais au moins, seize ans.

Parfait, j'en ais quinze, bientôt seize. Mais voyons, pourquoi je dis ça, je suis encore jeune, je ne vais pas le perdre maintenant.

-Mais après tout on ne sort pas ensemble, dis-je en plissant un peu les yeux, alors de toute façons...

-Je sais et, de toute façons, je préférerais qu'on reste ami, dit-il en se grattant derrière la tête.

-Ok, dis-je en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, je ne pensais pas vraiment à ce qu'on sorte ensemble.

-Alors c'est super, dit-il d'un air soulager. Et en passant, je suis désolé si je t'embrasse, je ne pense pas souvent avant d'agir. Faut juste que tu ne me touche pas et tout va bien aller.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je réponde à ça? Pas de problème?

-Ok, dis-je en regardant ailleurs.

Mal l'aise. Je me couchai sur le dos et je regardai le plafond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Qui? Demandais-je en le regardant.

-Ta soeur.

-Elle m'a interdit de te voir.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre?

-Que tu voulais juste coucher avec moi, ce qui est faux d'après ce que tu

m'as dit.

-Ouais, dit-il en se couchant à côté de moi. Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes arriver?

-Deux jours.

-Ça ne commence pas très bien pour toi.

-Ouais, elle doit sûrement penser que j'ai commencer mes hormones d'adolescente. Ça ne ça pas être très plaisant pour les prochaines semaines.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Ça à été une mauvaise expérience?

-La pire de ma vie, dit-il en souriant. Ma mère à littéralement appeler toute la famille et comme elle était très mal à l'aise de parler de ça avec moi, elle a appeler sa sœur qui n'a aucun mal à parler de ça pour qu'elle me parle de sexe.

-Wow, ça à dû être mal l'aise, dis-je en souriant.

-Ouais, c'est la première fois que j'avais autant envie de m'enterrer sous terre.

Je partis à rire en me redressant et je m'arrêtai rapidement de peur que ma mère ou ma sœur se réveille. Il s'assit, me regarda et il m'embrassa. Ouais, il ne pense vraiment pas avant d'agir. Il posa sa main sur ma hanche et je me forçai de ne pas répondre à son baiser. En voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il leva en peu mon chandail pour pouvoir caresser ma hanche. Il arrêta de m'embrasser et quand j'espérais que ce soit fini, il m'embrassa la poitrine et je fini par céder. Je lui agrippai les cheveux et je l'embrassai comme si j'allais mourir dans quelques instant. Il se leva un peu et se mît par dessus moi. J'écartai les jambes et il se colla à moi. Je lui enleva son chandail et il m'enleva le mien. Je promenai mes mains sur son torse tout en descendant jusqu'à son pantalon que je détachai. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et je frissonnai en sentant son intime sur ma jambe. Je pris tout mon courage et je mis ma main dans son pantalon. Je pris son intime et je l'entendais gémir. Il m'embrassa avec plus de fougue. Il caressa ma jambe et il m'enleva ma culotte. Il baissa son pantalon et colla son intime au mien.

-Fait-le, chuchotais-je en s'approchant de mon oreille.

Il se figea et il se redressa pour me regarder. Sa y est, il avait comprit ce qu'on était entrain de faire.

-Merde, dit-il en se levant. Je suis vraiment désolé je... Je t'avais dit de ne pas me toucher.

-Je te ferais remarquer que tu n'es pas le seul qui peut perdre contrôle, dis-je en remettant ma culotte.

-Oui mais...

Il se leva et se rhabilla.

-Je crois que je devrais vraiment partir, dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Bye, dis-je en me couchant.

Il me fit signe de la main et il sauta par la fenêtre. Je me couvris du drap et je fermai les yeux.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai et j'allai dans la cuisine ou ma sœur et ma mère parlait.

-Bon matin, dis-je en allant m'asseoir à la table avec elles.

-Bon matin, dit ma mère en me souriant. Tu as bien dormit?

-Oui et toi?

-Très bien merci.

Je regardai ma sœur qui me fusillait du regard. Elle se doutait de quelque chose. Je lui souris et j'allai me prendre quelque chose à manger.

-Tu ne travail pas aujourd'hui? Demandais-je en me prenant un verre de jus.

-Non, le docteur Cullen m'a libérer pour la journée, il m'a dit qu'il m'appellerait s'il aurait besoin de moi.

-Tu lui as donner ton numéro de téléphone? Demanda Iris en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, dit-elle en souriant. Vous savez, cet homme est très charmant, mais il est marier.

-C'est dommage, dis-je en fermant la porte du frigo. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

Je m'assis à la table et je vis que ma mère me regardait en souriant.

-Tout va bien ma chérie? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Tu as l'air, pas mal heureuse. C'est un garçon?

-Oui, dit Iris. Et tu sais il a quel âge?

Le sourire de ma mère s'effaça. Je fusillai ma sœur du regard. J'étais fini.

-Il a quel âge? Demanda ma mère en se tournant vers ma sœur.

-Je vais vous laisser en parler ensemble, dit-elle en se levant. Je vais à la plage.

Elle sortit de la cuisine et on l'entendit sortir de la maison.


End file.
